1. Technical Field
This invention relates to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to an outrigger holder apparatus for use in association with boats fitted with so-called “T-tops”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of sport fishing equipment, it is known to use outriggers to play out trolling lines away from the sides and back of the boat. These outriggers can be moved in line with the hull and in-board of the boat when they are not being used for trolling. Thus, they are adjustable between the trolling position and the storage position.
These outriggers can be mounted on bases which are either fixed to the gunnels or tops of the boats or are fixed and adjustable, in that the outrigger can be swung out outwardly to a second fixed position.
Prior art outriggers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,927,754, 3,008,259, 3,161,390, 3,190,594, 3,724,791, 5,445,102, and 5,592,893. These patents also show the holders for the outriggers. Many of these patents disclose two means of adjustment: one means of rotating the outrigger holder to move it in a horizontal plane and another means of angling the outrigger holder in a vertical plane.
On a boat which has a T-top, it is desirable to have an outrigger mounted on top of the T-top, while having its control mechanism mounted below the T-top. Outriggers specifically designed for T-top boats are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,346, 5,738,035 and 5,778,817. One of the problems presented by these devices is the awkwardness and strength needed in operating them. For example, in the '346 patent, when the fisherman using the device wishes to rotate the outrigger, he will grab the lever 170 in one hand and push upwardly with his other hand on the extension of the lever member. This is done to retract the plunger from the bore, enabling the tubular element in turn to move the outrigger into another position.
In addition, the “T” Top construction of the boat is generally made of a light weight, somewhat flimsy tubing. Thus it is desirable to provide a strengthening support to tie in the tubing and provide a more rigid support for the outrigger holder.